


Mob wife

by moonfox281



Series: Fumes of our love [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind every successful man, there is a woman... No, no it's not! It's 2016 for God's sake. You can't assume anybody's gender.<br/>It must change to 'Behind every successful husband, there is a wife.' Cause wife is just a title, not a gender, and, yeah, let admit it, there are a wife and husband in every relationship.<br/>Things are the same, just a lot stranger when you're a powerful mob boss, and your other half is a hot ass super-hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mob wife

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything wrong, feel free to point it out down the comment section.  
> This fic was done with the help of a generous friend, FatiSid  
> her page: http://archiveofourown.org/users/FatiSid/pseuds/FatiSid

Being a thug was never easy, but Trevor got to admit, being in The Red Hood’s gang was a lot of a comfort for a former petty thief like him. Sure the man was crazy, and heck, dangerous as fuck, the kind of dangerous that punched Batman head-snap and shot the Mayor right in the face on television. He had heard stories, many stories that in the first days, their boss made his appearance in Gotham with a duffel bag full of the crime lord’s heads. He took over 70% of the whole underworld’s system in Gotham in three weeks and gave the Black Mask a few heart attacks to warn that this was his game from now. 

But besides all that, he was a pretty good boss to work for. He paid his henchmen well, well enough for Trevor to take good care of himself and his mother. He ensured his staffs, and most importantly, he didn’t shot them in the face when they accidently failed him.

 

It was still scary when the man was angry though. So Trevor, like the rest of the gang, tried his best to avoid situations that could possibly turn their powerful boss’ mood off, situations like this one _, right now._

 

 

Nightwing crossed his arms and stared at them from where he stood inside of an abandoned building where they were waiting for the customer to arrive.

 

He was not happy, _not happy!_

And what was worse than that, was the fact that a not happy Nightwing tended to lead to a not happy Red Hood.

 

“This isn’t Red Hood’s territory, what are you doing in here?”

 

The vigilante looked displeased, meaning: code red!

 

“Um… w… we just opened our field a bit… It’s not near any school or hospital, I swear!”

 

Trevor tumbled between his words, giving up both of his hands so the man in mask could see that he wasn’t armed, or at least tried to do something stupid.

Even though none of them stood a chance with Nightwing, if one of those newbies who worked under his command did so much as pulling out a gun and point it at Nightwing and if the boss found out, they were all dead men.

 

The vigilante stood still, leaned on his hip and looked at all of them through the white lenses.

Trevor swore he could hear his heart drumming in his chest. Times like this made he remembered the tail the guys in their gang kept whispering to teach newcomers, about a guy who worked for the Black Mask 2 years ago had shot Nightwing in the shoulder when he was helping in a building fire, got beaten into coma for almost 3 months, stripped and hung off an abandoned building by a hook like a pig in the butcher shop, a red bird painted on his chest.

 

“This building has been bought by the Wayne Companies two days ago, they’re going to change it into a local child care station.”

 

 

_Well shit._

 

The Red Hood has made it clear that his… partner, really liked children. They had moral codes about no dealing with children under 19 and pregnant women nor business near schools, hospitals or any health care station.

This building they’d chosen to do business was burned down and abandoned for many years, the gang usually used places like this to exchange large cargo or heavy stuffs due to its closed location in the corner of the street.

They had only been using this place for nearly a week since this area now belonged to one of Red Hood’s many territories in Gotham.    

 

Nightwing didn’t usually patrol in this area too, every head member that took order straight from the boss must know the vigilante’s patrol schedule like the back of their hands.

Look like they weren’t the only one had opened up the space a bit.

 

“We didn’t know that. The paper must have not yet finished so we got no information from the broker.” Trevor tried his best to calm himself down and acted professionally.

 

He inhaled sharply while waiting for the vigilante to respond. He really didn’t want to come home with a few missing teeth tonight.

 

Nightwing shook his head and waved his hand, looking away.

“Okay, just change your location next time, somewhere far away from here.” 

 

 

Lucky for him, Nightwing was a very nice guy. The one and only friendly from the Batclan that would actually give the criminal a chance to explain before he beat the shit out of them.

Trevor didn’t know how his boss could make the Bats stay off their business, but looked like they’d made a deal with each other. He cleared the streets for the capes, in return, they left him alone.

 

“Yes, sir.” He nodded and glued his eyes to the hero’s back before he slung out of the window and flew to the night sky like a true bird, elegantly.

 

Trevor wiped off the sweat on his face and quickly turned on the comm in his ear.

“Nightwing, T.A location, 12 o’clock. Keep an eye on him.”

 

He turned off the comm and walked toward his men to take care of the cargoes. Seemed like they had to find a new place from now on.

 

 

“Why do we have to keep an eye on him? It’s not like he’ll do anything to us.”

 

_Urgh, newbie! Idiot must have missed Red and Blue’s relationship 101._

 

“Listen, kid. We look out for him not because what he will do to us, it’s because what others will do to him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a few hours, the deal had been set. Trevor was very ready to fall back to his bed cause it was very late, probably around 2AM, he only got this one deal left to do then he would get to go back to their secret location, make a full report, pour the few millions dollar they’d made tonight into the case, and hope his boss would be pleased in the morning.

 

That was the plan, but life was suddenly feeling like he needed to be kicked in the ass.

The customers were in full bitchy mode. They wanted to change the deal, higher up the price, complained about the fact that The Red Hood didn’t show up by himself to greet them, and mocked that Boss was an amateur to let his men dealing business for him.

 

Trevor wanted to shoot these fuckers in the face, but it was a pretty big deal he was holding here.

Felt like he had been pushed to a cliff, between shooting the important customers, and calling his boss in his resting time.

_Why didn’t god just kill him already!?_

 

 

Trevor pulled out his phone and prayed while waiting for the line to pick up, which was taking too long actually, that he didn’t throw himself into a minefield and interrupt…umh, something important of his boss.

 

 

 

“WHAT” 

 

Finally, after what felt like eternity, coming up was a deep growl _._

_A fucking growl!!!_

 

Trevor swallowed hard, like there was something stuck in his throat. The air somehow found its way out of his lungs.

 

There were the sounds of deep breaths and a muffled whine on the background, a low purr that sounded a lot like it was from a giant Bengal tiger came straight through the speaker to his ear that made Trevor’s blood drained off his face.

 

_Oh god, oh shit, shit, shit!_

 

He was _definitely_ interrupting something very, _deadly_ important right now!

He was _so_ going to die.

 

“Talk.” His boss grunted, the command came out short and was quickly cut off, right after that was a small moan in the back that barely made it to the speaker.

 

Nope, nope!

No time for dirty mind right now. There were a lot of times for a proper boner after he’d dealt with all this bitchy angry customers and survived through whatever was coming from his scary boss.

 

He explained the situation in lightning speed, kept it as simple and short as possible, and tried, **_tried_** , so hard to ignore the series of moans and whimpers in the background of their one-way conversation.

After finishing, everything suddenly felt to silence and Trevor was having a good 3 decent seconds of panicking when his boss finally replied.

“Keep them company, I’ll be there in 20.”

 

Just like that, the line went dead.

 

 

Trevor was pretty sure this would end with someone in a body bag.

Let just hope they wouldn’t need more than one bag.

 

 

 

 

 

Trevor hated being right cause he rarely was. And when he was, it tended to be about something bad.

His boss had attended right on schedule, he was in full outfit and the iconic red helmet. He handled the situation really quick and the customer had no problem with the deal any more.

Things seemed to happen pretty smoothly when they closed off the deal and shook each other hand, that what they all thought, until his boss pulled out the gun and gave the guest a big hole in the middle of his temple as his farewell gift.

The other customers just froze and looked at the big bloody body lying on the floor with wide scary eyes. Their bodyguards raised their guns but his boss had more men, more guns, and more importantly, his boss was The Red Hood.

 

“That’s what you get for interrupting my night.” His voice was low, deep, and disguised. He put his gun back to the holster and turned to walk to Trevor, picking up a bag of drug from the suitcase that he was holding.

 

Boss carefully checked the quality of the product and waved a guy to give it a taste to make sure that it was real. He completely ignored the ten men were pointing guns at him.

 

After the checking was finished and he seemed pleased with the result, Boss turned his head aside, faced his back to the customers while motioning his men to take the cargo away with one hand.

“Nice to do business with you. Any question?”

 

No one dared to open their mouths.

 

“Good.”

 

Just like that, they left the dock.

 

While the men were loading the truck, Trevor ran over toward his boss, who was already climbing on his bike.

“Sir, what about the body?” He had to ask, whether or not his boss wanted this dead pig in the bottom of the sea, or got stripped and sent back to wherever it came from.

“Send it to the morgue. You know what to do next.”

Trevor nodded and was about to give the boss a bow when he suddenly spoke again. “Nightwing told me about tonight.”

 

_Well, seemed like tonight they did more than fuck._

“We didn’t know about the deal, the contract has only been made for 2 days and the papers aren’t done yet, so we didn’t get the information.”

At least he didn’t have to have a heart attack. If Nightwing was fine, then his boss would be just okay and let him go with this.

 

“Alright, you better find a new place, at least 10 blocks away, make sure the area’s clear.”

 

Red Hood just nodded then drove off.

 

 

Great, his boss did that shit again. Turned out he didn’t kill that pig, special bullet, filled with drugs and twice as short as the standard ones, enough to break skin, but not enough to go too far inside the body and cause any serious brain damage. The drug was the interesting point, it tricked the nerve system and caused anaphylactoid reaction, made the victim feel like he had really been shot and dead.

 

This shit was even worse than getting an actual bullet.

 

Trevor noted that next time, if any of their customers was stupid enough to do anything like tonight again, he was gonna give them a favor and just kill them off already.

 

 

 

 

“So, Nightwing is like… what, boss’ mob wife?!”

 

 Great, that new kid again.

 

“Say that to his face then you won’t be able to see properly with two eyes for a week.”

 

 

 

 

 

At the morgue house,

 

“So, what this bastard did this time?” The M.E smirked at Trevor while pulling off the cover and stared at the body.

“Idiot cock blocked Boss.”

The doctor snorted, pulled up his sleeves and smacked the body in the face.

“No wonder he’s here.”

“So, like usual?”

“Nah, new stuff.” He pulled the skin around the bullet wound. “Bastard will probably wake after another 2 hours. You better send over some men, last time a fucker lost his mind after waking up and smashed his head into the container. What a waste!”

“I’ll send 4 guys over.”

Trevor glanced at the M.E face and quickly moved his eyes away. This bastard’s face, the mortuary freezers, the other bodies lying on the tables, this whole room was making Trevor sick.

“Always entertain me to see these hogs waking up, panicking and losing their minds.”

 

 

_What a sick bastard._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That wasn’t necessary!”

“Guess what?! It fucking was, Goldie!”

“No, no it was not! Being a crime lord doesn’t mean you can scare people off like that!”

“I have the right to do so, even when I don’t give a flying fuck about rights, the guy was taking your−”

“No! You should have just left him alone, people do that all the time, it isn’t something new.”

“People do what now?”

 

 

 

Yeah, they had been like this since the two stormed into the secret base of the gang, following behind them were 7 guys with full bullet proof armors and heavy firearms. 

When the crew take off their stuff and stayed off aside to give the two some space, 'cause no one wanted to get involved into this monthly fight between them, Trevor walked toward his friends and stood next to them.

 

“Rough night?!”

 

His buddy, Jeff, took off his night vision goggles (yeah, his boss had leveled up his game a lot since nowadays he mainly stayed at Gotham), arched his brows and shrugged.

“Barely, Nightwing got tailed while beating the shit out of Harvey’s rats. We followed, just to make sure, guess what, it was just some sick prick.” He took off his armor and waved the new kid to make them some coffee. “Boss was near and coming over so he told us to check him up, surprise, fucker got two cameras and a phone on him, all filled with booty’s pics, _his booty_!” He pointed his head toward the vigilante in the middle of the room, who was busy yelling at their boss.

 

Well, that ain’t good. Not that he blamed the guy, an ass like that was legendary, made all the money Boss owned seemed like nothing in second, and that meant a lot, coming from a former thief like him.

 

“Boss was pissed, told us to take his stuffs and scare him off. Turns out fucker came prepared, guess he’s done this before, so when we approached he freaked out and pulled out a cheap gun. Before we could even do anything, he started yelling like a pig, idiot forgot to turned off the safety and ‘magically’ shot himself while trying to fix it.” Jeff rolled his eyes and rested a hand on his hip. “So, things went then and there.”

 

They both turned their eyes toward the fighting couple. It must had gone personal cause they were talking in a different language that none of the people in the room could understand.

 

“Must’ve been 15 minutes.” A guy walked over their place and rested his AK on the table. “Nightwing was mad when that prick got shot.”

“Yeah, sounds like him.” Honestly, Trevor had no idea how the hell Boss could be with this guy, except for the hot as hell's fire side, he was a cape. Not that Trevor didn’t respect him, he was really nice and friendly compared to the rest of the Batclan, Trevor admired his effort and intention in making the streets a better place, but the whole no killing thing was full bull shit.

 

“Jeez, you have no idea. I was the one that on the phone to tell boss what shit was going on, he had it coming. When he arrived, felt like the whole place was about to blow.”

“Yeah, Blue got mad cause the fucker got shot, Boss got pissed cause the fucker stared at his ass, they went full blown and it haven’t stop yet.”

 

They pulled out the chairs to sit while waiting the two to finish, the newbie ran over with a large brewing kettle and some mugs, pouring out the hot steaming coffee.

Kid was new, looked around 20’s, not stupid but not quite fast-headed either, Boss handed him to Trevor for instruction. Kid had missed a few things when he joined the gang so it was quite of a headache.

 

“They’re usually like that?!”

 

Kid didn’t just miss few things, he missed few fucking important things.

 

“You should stay around, kid. Do we look unfamiliar to this? What do they look like to you?” Jeff took a sip and sighed when the caffeine hit him. They all needed it for the night shift.

“Like a married couple to me.”

 

Kid’s answer made his buddy Jeff spilled all his coffee out, luckily it didn’t hit anyone of them.

“What? I’m just being honest. Boss is all big, bad and kick-ass but then his steam goes boom when he get into a fight with Nightwing, and they’re fighting over nothing, so… I dunno.”

“You really think so kid?!” Poor Jeff wiped his mouth with wide eyes. They all knew the relationship thing in here, just had never thought the kid would pull out something like that.

“Yeah, only take me one look to see. Being a badass crime lord won’t ever help Boss win anything over his mob wife, Nightwing’s doing a pretty god job of it.”

 

Yeah, it took one to see another. Trevor saw it too, the way the two argued, was awfully like the way he used to fight with his wife. She went away few years ago, those time never escaped his mind. Though he was never as big and bad like Boss, Trevor had built his reputation when he was on the street. He scared a lot of people, but not his wife. She had never been afraid of him, would have slapped right in his face if she felt like it, pulled his hair, smacked his head and yelled at him like he was just a smug kid, strong and built like he was, he could never win over her, ever.

No matter how angry he had been at first, it had always ended up with Trevor on his knees kissing her hands begging for forgiveness.

 

 

He wanted to laugh and tease the kid for having a point, and Jeff looked like he was just about to burst out laughing. But then something struck both of them, since when the room had been so quiet that the kid’s voice sounded that clear?

 

Looking behind the kid’s shoulder, Trevor’s blood all drained off his face, leaving him purple and blue like a sea squid.

 

“What?” The kid laughed awkwardly and turned around to see both Nightwing and Boss were staring at them, clearly had heard about their conversation.

 

“What did you say?” Nightwing arched his brows and fisted his hands.

 

 _Oh_ _shit!_ was the only thing they could all come up with in mind.

 

 

Nightwing then turned furiously at the boss, face only inches away from his helmet.

“Mob wife?!” He lashed out like a thunderstorm, waving his hands in the air. “That’s what you’ve been feeding them?!”

 

Somehow, maybe it was Trevor’s imagination, his boss actually looked freaked out even with the hood on when he put his hands in front of his chest, trying to smooth down the vigilante.

“Wait… calm…” Boss tripped on his words.

 

Yeah, he was definitely freaking out now.

 

He slowly eased his hands and put them on Nightwing’s arm and stroked gently.

It was strange to see how those powerful hands could hold an AK each so easily, or snap someone’s head so effortlessly, were now giving its tenderness and made it so casual, like it was an everyday thing. Maybe it was.

 

 

“Birdie.” Boss leaned down and caught the vigilante’s chin with one hand, like he was going to kiss him even with the hood still on. “You know what you are to me.”

 

Nightwing tensed up, looking at the eyes of the helmet. The boss’ thumb was now rubbing his lower lip.

 

They were all getting an eye full and leaned off the seat for a better view, pretty sure the whole room was doing the same thing.

 

 

“No.” In all of their surprise, Nightwing pushed away from the boss’ hold and stepped back. “I’m not dropping this!”

 

From the way Boss dropping his shoulder, Trevor could guess he must have rolled his eyes.

“Pretty bir−”

“You can’t sweet talk out of this, Hood.” He pointed his index finger toward the boss and half turning away, announced coldly. “You’re on the couch tonight.”

 

Oh, that came out harsh.

Must felt like something had snapped Boss’ head.

 

“WHAT?!!!” He groaned, loud and clear. That made Trevor and the rest of the gang in the room almost shit their pants, the vigilante didn’t even flinch.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

Just like that, Nightwing disappeared behind the door.

 

Jeff quickly shot off his seat and turned on his comm to order a crew to follow the hero.

When it was all set nice and done, all the gazes hesitantly turned toward the boss.

 

 

“Crap.” Boss muttered before reaching for his holster.

 

The whole room tensed up.

 _Oh_ _fuck, did this mean they were all gonna die now?_

Turned out Boss was just tugging it, he reached his hand up and face palmed.

But, seriously, that was one hell of a heart attack.

 

“How many times have I told you,  ** _never_** call him like that when he’s around!”

 

He tiredly said out loudly and didn’t wait for any of them to explain and stormed out, shaking his head, muttering something that sounded a lot like Russian.

 

Trevor turned on his comm only to hear the guys from outside asking why Boss drove off without a word and if there was anybody dead in there.

Honestly, he didn’t even know what the hell just happened.

 

 

 

 

“See?! Mob wife!” The room tension only broke when the new kid yelled. “... Wait, you guys knew?”

 

 

 Kid never learned, did he.

  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at [here](http://moonfox281.tumblr.com/) . I take prompt and write stupid quotes as well, so if you want to make friend or have something to ask, be my guest. Have a lovely day ;)


End file.
